Lily Stewart Once The Third Wheel
by Axelrocks
Summary: Seguel to Hannah Montana! Lily feels left out, now that Miley and Oliver are going out. She feels like the Third Wheel. When Jackson comes back from college for a couple day what will happen? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I like to thank BeMyfRIeND4eVA for thinking of the title!**

**Chapter 1**

Lily watched longingly at Oliver and Miley as they walked hand in hand on the beach. They looked so happy and it seemed like a calm relaxing date until Oliver all of a sudden picked Miley up and threw her in the water. Lily laughed, oh how she wished she had someone to do that with. Someone more than a friend to her.

Miley screamed and began to chase Oliver. She knew she would never be able to lift him up and throw thin in so she tripped him and he landed head first in the sand. But both of them were laughing and having a great time.

"So what you up to Lily, are you stuck sitting here and watching the two love birds?" said a familiar voice and Lily smiled as Jackson took a seat beside her.

"Jackson! I thought you were away at college where all the college babes are?" Lily said as she bumped his shoulder playfully.

"What college babes? More like college monsters! They ignore me and don't laugh at my funny jokes. You laugh at them right? You think they are funny. Right?"

"Well...Oh my gosh look!" Lily pointed and Jackson looked. Then Lily pushed him off the rail and began to laugh as he fell onto the sand.

"Oh...Lily you asked for it." Jackson said as he looked up at her and spit out a mouthful of sand.

She jumped off the rail right as Jackson lunged at her, "Come here Lily I will get my revenge!"

Oliver and Miley stopped as they watched with amusement as Jackson chased Lily around with a ball of sand.

Oliver looked over at Miley and smiled, "Could they?"

"No, of course not. Could they...?"

* * *

"Hey Miley can I use your shower really quick? I kind of got sand all over my hair," Lily asked sheepishly as all four began to walk to Miley's house.

"I wonder who did that to you..." Miley turned around and glared at Jackson. But Jackson only smirked and shrugged.

"Hey she started it, she pushed me off the rail so I was practically eating sand. And sand doesn't taste very good either."

"Well I'm sorry...your the one who asked me if I laughed at your jokes...which I don't by the way!" Lily snapped on Jackson.

"Well you could have told me that instead of pushing me off the rail! That kind of hurt, you know! " Jackson shot right back.

Miley couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms up in frutration and shouted , "Guys! Stop, just stop! Me and Jackson don't even fight this much and he's MY brother."

"Sorry..." they both mumbled shamefully and the whole trip back to the house was silent.

When they got to Miley's house, the red-faced Lily shot up to the bathroom and began to take her shower. While Jackson, Miley and Oliver sat on the couch and talked.

"So Jackson, do you have a girlfriend yet? Is there's plenty of 'college babes' for you?" Miley asked using air quotes.

"No I'm currently in the market. But they keep lining up, but I send them away. I'm waiting for the 'one' to make it's way to my table."

"Whatever..." Miley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I see you guys finally hooked up. I've been waiting for that to happen for a LONG time now. Just too bad it happened while I was away." Jackson leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Oliver blushed, "Yea...I thought I was going to move to Florida or something...so I had to let my feelings known before I moved. But it turns out we just moved to a different part of Malibu. But I'm glad I didn't move THAT far, since know me and Miley were together." he grabbed her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes.

Jackson felt awkward so he looked around for some kind of escape and that's when he saw Miley make her way downstairs with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey Miley, " she called, "My mom and dad just called my cell and said they were going somewhere overnight. So they wondered if I could spend the night here, just for tonight."

"Okay, Lily I'm just going to walk Oliver home." she stood and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure he's old enough to do that himself," Lily muttered under her breath.

Miley and Oliver didn't hear, but Jackson did. He looked at Lily and felt sympathy for her. She basically lost her best and only friends when they had gotten together. She felt like the third wheel and from her expression he could tell she didn't like it one bit.

"Don't worry Lily we can find something to do here until Miley comes back. If she ever comes back," Jackson said slyly and looked over at the couple who hadn't heard what he had said either.

Finally they left and Jackson said kindly, "Hey Lily come here and sit I need to talk to you."

"Okay..."Took a seat on the couch directly across from him.

"It seems your not very happy, about the whole Miley getting together with Oliver thing."

"I am! I knew it was going to happen someday, but they never pay attention to me and when ever I talk they never listen. It just makes me upset. It's like I'm invisible." Lily looked really upset, making people feel better wasn't Jackson's strong part, but he could try. Especially since Lily had the same problems he was having. But instead of his two best friends falling in love together. It was his only friend who fell in love with some girl he didn't even know until she was the one to ask the out. So they had been going out for two months. TWO MONTHS. Jackson hadn't even had one that lasted a week. Their future looked promising together.

"I felt the same way when Cooper got a girlfriend...we still talk but not as much as we used too. So really we are having the same problems."

"Yea..." Lily sighed.

"Well my professors gave me a project that's due when I get back so I have to start on it," he stood up and headed for the stairs, before he began to climb the stairs he turned around, "Hey Lily," she turned and faced him, "Your not invisible...at least to me you aren't."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update and sorry it's so short. I had major writing block, and still do. If you have any suggestions or request they will be very welcome. If you have any of those please, please, please email me!!! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! :)_**

**_Axelrocks_**

**Chapter 2**

Lily lay awake on the floor of Miley's room. She was thinking about what Jackson had said to her. _"Your not invisible...at least to me you aren't." _Lily thought it was kind of strange as she repeated Jackson's words in her head. Jackson! The one she always ignored, and now was taking his words to heart. WHAT! Her throat went dry and she suddenly felt the need for water. She sat up and tapped Miley on the shoulder.

"What?" Miley asked sleepily, her eyes didn't even open.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get myself a drink. Okay?" Lily asked and stood up.

"Whatever..." said Miley and she flipped on her side and went back to sleep, snoring quietly. Lily walked over to the door and opened it slowly, hoping that it wouldn't wake anyone up in the house. Especially someone by the name of Jackson.

She hoped the stairs wouldn't creak, so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

-----

Jackson sat up in bed when he heard someone going downstairs. He swung his legs over the bed and walked out into the hall. He saw the long blond hair of Lily before it disappeared. He decided to follow. He knew which stair creaked and which one didn't so he was able to sneak up on her.

She hadn't heard him, and he was surprised. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she whirled around ready to defend herself is she had to. She smiled when she realized it was him.

"What are you doing up?" asked Jackson as he sat casually on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"I needed some water." Lily got a glass and walked over to the sink and turned on the water.

"Um..." Jackson sat up straight in his chair, "I know it's late but can you walk on the beach with me right now? I have to ask you something."

Lily was shocked and quickly took a sip of her drink, "Um...sure." Had she heard right? Did Jackson really want to take a walk with her? To her it seemed a little weird, but she didn't care.

"Okay let's go!" Jackson sat up and opened the door and motioned for Lily to go first then him and he made sure they made no sound.

-----

Miley looked out her window and smiled. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number and laughed when she heard his sleepy voice, "Hey Smokin' Oken guess who is taking a walk on the beach?"

-----------

"So...um...what was it your going to ask me?" _On a date?_ Lily mentally slapped herself for letting herself think that.

"Well that project I told you about? Well I supposed to write a paper on one of my friends and what I think about them. Since Cooper is away, and I have no other friends so I thought maybe I could ask you. Could I?"

Lily smiled, "Of course-AHH!" she fell head first in the sand.

Jackson smiled and helped her up. Her cheeks were flaming and Lily just wanted to run back to Miley's house. Or better yet her house where Jackson wasn't going to be. But she still stood beside him and noticed he wasn't laughing like any other boy would.

"You can laugh...I know your dying too." Lily said and watched as Jackson cracked up, "Now it's my turn!" She pushed Jackson and he fell head first in the sand. Lily took off and heard Jackson follow her in a quick pursuit. She stopped suddenly and she collided with Jackson and they both fell on the sand.

"This," Jackson spat out some sand, "Is the second time I have had sand in my mouth and it's all because of you."

Lily smiled, "Well maybe we should go back then, we probably woke everyone up anyway."

"Yea let's go back, I have to start my project tomorrow," he winked and suddenly he smirked. "Race you back! Loser has to eat more sand!" and then Jackson took off.

Lily ran after him, "Hey! No fair!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Oh yeah the third chapter!! Hope you all like!!_**

**Chapter 3**

Lily had crept back into Miley's bedroom hoping no one had seen her and Jackson. Or had heard the two of them She sighed as she saw Miley's back to her and sound asleep. She crawled in her bag and immediately fell asleep. But she didn't know that Miley was trying very hard not to start laughing.

----------

Miley woke up with a yawn and saw the still asleep Lily on the floor. Two thoughts were going through her head. They were:

_Should I let her sleep in, after all she had a long night last night, _and the other one was, _It's ten o'clock in the morning! Should I wake her up?_

Miley got a mischievous look on her face. Of course she would wake her up, but she wouldn't do the awakening. It was time to get Jackson.

-----------

She stepped quietly out of her room and went over to Jackson's. And just like she thought he was still snoring loudly. Now it was Step One of her plan. She crept in the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water and went back to Jackson's room.

"Oh Jackson it's time to wake up!" and she splashed him full in the face with the icy water. He was up on his feet in seconds and yelling.

"Miley! Oh you just wait your going to get it!!" and just like Miley hoped he would he scurried into the bathroom to get his own cup of water. Step Two was soon going to be complete. She ran to her room and sat on the ground in front of Lily's face. Now Jackson was going to do the rest.

There he stood in the doorway eyes narrowed. He brought up his hand and flung the water, but before it hit her she moved out of the way and the water splashed on Lily. Instantly she was awake and she saw Jackson standing there with the dripping cup. She screamed, "Jackson!!!" and that's when she got up and chased him.

Miley just smiled and made her way down the stairs where and a bowl full of cereal was calling her name.

------------

She was half-way done with her cereal when Lily walked down the stairs still in her pajamas. Her hair had gotten dried and she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

Miley smirked, "So where's Jackson? What did you do? Throw him out the window?"

"You'll see." Lily took out a bowl and a cereal box and set herself down across from Miley. Just as she poured the milk they heard footsteps going down the stairs and there stood Jackson drenched.

Miley couldn't help but laugh and Jackson scowled at her. Lily smiled a little bit and went back to eating her cereal. If she started to laugh milk would probably squirt out of her nose.

"What happened to you?" Miley asked between her laughter, "Did you decide to take a bath with ALL your clothes on? Or did you just fall in?"

Jackson ignored the question and walked over to the sink and got a cup, "You know, surprisingly, after all that water I'm a little thirsty." he took his shirt and squeezed it over the glass. It was soon full.

Miley and Lily were disgusted and waited for him to drink it. He brought it up to his lips, but at the last moment he splashed Miley with it.

"Eww!" she screeched, "Now I'll smell like Jackson!!" the war began.

-------------

Miley and Lily soon retreated to Miley's room defeated and soaked. Miley decided to take a shower to get the 'Jackson stench' off her so Lily changed in Miley's room.

She got out her clothes. A pair of dark blue jeans. A long sleeve shirt, which had black and white stripes on it. And over the shirt she put on a T- Shirt that had Green Day on it.(yes she likes Green Day and if you don't like them sorry...just imagine she had your favorite band on it...again sorry) She had no idea what to do with her hair so she looked at Miley's hair things.(which took her awhile) Finally she settled on a black headband with white stripes, after all it did match her shirt.

She felt satisfied with her appearance so she decided to go downstairs and watch some T.V while Miley was taking her shower.

The first thing she saw when she turned on the T.V was Hannah Montana. A reporter was talking about her.

_"Surprisingly after four years of fame the very popular Hannah Montana has never been discovered. No one knows where she lives and goes to school...it is as if she's a ghost and only appears for shows. Also what surprises many people is that Hannah Montana is still very popular. Four years is a long time for a singer to be at the top. Just look at Brittany Spears...she had to shave her head bald for attention..." _

Lily turned the T.V as she heard someone come down the stairs. She turned and saw Jackson. He stared curiously at her and then walked over and sat by her.

"Lily, have you ever been jealous of Miley? I've always wondered that...I mean she gets all the fame and cool things while you just sit backstage and get nothing." this was a weird thing for Jackson, he actually was being serious.

"I don't know Jackson, sometimes probably. I can't see myself on stage singing in front of millions. I would probably get sick or something. I see myself as a shoulder to cry on when shows go wrong and someone to celebrate with when they go right. I always liked that...and after seeing that on T.V it makes me wonder. How long will Hannah Montana last? I don't want Miley turning into another Brittany Spears."

--------

Miley sat on the stairs and smiled as she watched Jackson and Lily talk. They did look cute together. She wanted to watch them awhile longer when she head Lily ask, "Where's Miley? She's taking forever!"

Miley thought she should show herself before she got discovered and in trouble.

"Sorry I took so long...I couldn't figure out what to do with my...hair! Yes hair. I didn't know if I should leave it down or put it up. I guess I'll keep it down." Miley sighed with relief as she quickly thought of something.

She walked over to Lily and felt sand on her bare feet, "Why is there sand in the living room?" she pretended to not see the look Lily and Jackson gave each other.

"It must have blown in from the door...you know how those winds can get around here," Jackson quickly thought up, but Miley smiled knowingly to herself. That wasn't what happened at all.

"Well anyways. Lily want to go take a walk, or something? I guess Jackson could come too if he wants." Miley rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love to spend time with my baby sister, I have a project I have to do. It's due on Friday so I have to get to work." and he went to his room.

Lily had forgotten about his project and was about to decline Miley's offer but she knew she would get suspicious. So she put on her black converses and they walked out the door.

-------------

Jackson sat at the blank screen. He didn't know what to write. He didn't know Lily that well even though he had known her for a long time. This was probably the most he had ever talk to her in his life. Maybe because if he didn't get a good grade on this project he would get kicked out of college.

Suddenly he got an idea and began typing rapidly, _Lily Trescott is..._

----------

"So what with you and Jackson you seem to be talking to him more...dare I say it. You are flirting with him." Miley asked curiously.

"FLIRTING with him!! Uh...no Miley that is where you cross the line. Jackson is a friend of mine...I would never ever consider him as my boyfriend!" Lily was practically shouting and other people were looking at her strange, "I see what your doing Miley, your trying to hook me up with him so I don't get left out because of you and Oliver. I'm sorry to say it's not going to work!" and she stormed away. She didn't care that other people thought she belonged in an asylum.

-----------

It was eight o'clock at night and Lily sat in her empty home flipping through the channels. Whenever she saw a show with Hannah Montana pictures plastered on it or someone talking about how great Hannah Montana was she would quickly flip it. She was too mad!

She jumped when the phone rang and she ran to go get it. The caller ID said Stewart, Billie Ray. She picked it up anyways and was surprised to hear, not Miley's, but Jackson's voice on the other line.

"Hey Lily...I have part of my project down and I wandered if you wanted to read it. I mean...well... it is kind of about you."

"Okay sure. When?"

"Um...how about now...I can come over to your house if you like...I know you and Miley are fighting." Lily gasped, did he know what about?

"Um..okay." she knew it was improper to have a boy over when your parents were gone but she didn't care. She needed someone to talk to and oddly enough it was Jackson.

"Okay then...see you in about ten minutes and he hung the phone up.

---------

_Lily Trescott is a very interesting person if you ask me. She's my sisters best friend. I hardly ever talk to her, but the little that I did I soon found out what kind of person she is. She doesn't care about fame or fortune. She's the one who is happiest when helping someone..._

"That's all that I have now...do you like it? Please say yes!" Jackson was eager to hear her response.

She brought the paper to her lap, it was kind of weird reading about yourself, but she liked it, "Jackson I think it's great! When are you going to finish it?"

"Whenever you want."

"Um...well we can do a little tonight. So if you have any questions ask away!"

"So...well...are you interested in someone...you know like a boy at school or something?"

The question came as a shock to her and she stammered her reply, "N-No! Not yet anyway." Why did she say that! She mentally slapped her herself.

"Well I see your favorite band is Green Day do you have a favorite song? Mines _American Idiot _but that's me."

"To tell the truth I don't have just one...probably a couple."

-------

The questions went on a while longer and finally Jackson got up, "I have to leave...don't want Miley thinking...you know."

Lily's face became a bright pink, "Yea...okay...then talk too later then?"

"Okay...tomorrow too early?"

"Not at all...I'll be doing nothing anyway." Lily smiled and walked him to the door.

"Lily thanks for your help.." and Jackson did the most surprising thing of all. He hugged her.

Another surprising thing was that she liked it.

-------------------

Jackson walked home feeling slightly satisfied. Not that he had got a lot of work done, but because he finally thought Lily considered her as one of her friends.

He smiled as he walked, he couldn't see much around him since it was night and very dark. And for some reason he thought of a part of a song. A Green Day song.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Jackson really hoped that soon he wasn't going to walk alone anymore. But who was going to walk with him.

Maybe Lily...

_**A/N hoped you like it...as you can see Jackson and Lily are getting closer hmmm...what will happen in the next chapter...well you won't know until I write it so I have to get to work!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I updated and I'm really sorry. The next one will be up sooner. Promise! So I hope you all enjoy this update!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

It was Sunday and Miley sat at home alone...Jackson had gone somewhere he hadn't told her. She was alone and felt bad for what she had said to Lily. She had really hurt her feelings. Her and Jackson were just friends. She also felt bad for kind of leaving her out when her and Oliver went on dates and stuff. But Lily needed a man in her life, because soon they would be going to college. Stressful college. Whose shoulder would she cry on if Miley wasn't there? Miley knew she shouldn't be playing matchmaker, but she was doing it for Lily. And she had to admit Jackson actually grew up to be...decent. She decided she would call her and apologize. She picked up the phone and dialed her number.

------------------

"So Lily-" Jackson was interrupted when the phone suddenly rang.

"It probably my parents wanting to check up on me." she walked over to the phone without even bothering to look at the caller Id she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Lily it's me Miley!"

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." She said angirly. How dare she call her! They had just gotten into a fight and she already thought that Lily would forgive her so quickly? Uh, no way? She was going to have to wait awhile before she would decide to forgive her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have to talk to you. It's about Jackson."

"What about him? Maybe I don't want to talk about him?" Jackson ears perked up, maybe they were talking about him. He secretly hoped they were. Maybe Lily was telling Miley that she liked him. Nope, that wouldn't happen. Only in his dreams...maybe.

"I don't care if you like him, he actually turned out to be an alright guy."

"For the last time Miley I don't like him! I have to go now." Lily was about to hang up but Miley stopped her.

"Wait! Do you know where he is? He left this morning without telling anyone where he was going. Would you know?"

"No! Why would I? I got to go. Bye." and she hung up.

She walked over to Jackson, who was looking over at her curiously. So Lily explained.

"That was Miley she wanted to know if I liked some guy at school and I said no. But she didn't believe me, so I had to tell her again. Now where were we?"

----------

Miley sighed and looked at the phone in her hand after Lily had hung up on her. She knew Jackson was there, but why? He said he had to do a project maybe Lily was helping him with it. Yea that was probably it. I mean Jackson wouldn't just go over there to talk to her right? He didn't like her like that. Or at least she didn't think so.

Maybe she had gotten it turned around Lily wasn't the one who liked Jackson, maybe it was Jackson who liked Lily.

----------

"Lily um...I'm getting kind of hungry I skipped breakfast. Would you want to go with me to get something to eat? How about Rico's? I wanna see how that little guy is doing."

"Sure...I was getting kind of hungry too..." and to prove her point her stomach rumbled and she grew red in the face.

Jackson laughed good naturally, "I guess we'd better hurry then." and he walked out the door with Lily following him.

---------------

Miley knocked on Lily's door and waited for her to answer. When no one didn't she knocked again. Finally after awhile she figured no one was home._ Where was she?_ _I'll go check the beach._ And she headed in that direction.

-----------------

"What do you want?" Jackson looked behind him and asked Lily.

She looked at the menu, "I'll have a hamburger with everything and an iced tea." she took the money out of her pocket and was about to give it to him.

"No no I'm going to pay for it." he smiled at her and the man at the register took the money Jackson gave him.

"Are you sure?" Lily was surprised he actually had money, he was always broke.

"Of course." he handed her, her drink and he took a sip of his as they waited for the rest of their meal.

"Here you go ,sir." said the guy behind the counter. He looked oddly familiar.

"Rico?"

"Yes?" he didn't recognize Jackson.

"It's me Jackson."

His eyes got big, "Jackson! I haven't seen you in a year. Have you come back to work here again?" He looked hopeful.

"Sorry but no. I'm here until Friday and then I got to go back to college."

"Wow college your doing good for yourself and you even got a girlfriend!"

Lily blushed and Jackson stuttered, "N-No this is just my friend Lily. I'm sure you know her."

"Oh yeah... well I got to get back to work. See ya around." and he took an order from the next person in line.

"Come on Lily let's go sit down over here." Jackson picked a seat and they began eating.

* * *

Miley saw them sit down. Lily was with Jackson. Like she knew all along. She walked over to them, "There you are Jackson!" since Lily was facing away from her she didn't say anything.

But at the sound of Miley's voice she turned and faced her.

"Lily there you are! I though you didn't know where Jackson was."

So they were talking about him on the phone, that meant that Lily didn't like him. He sighed he knew it all along.

"Maybe I didn't! Is there something wrong with me seeing him at the beach and eating lunch with him?!"

"Yes! Because I know you guys are on a date!" Miley smiled at her.

Lily stood up, "For the last time I don't like him! Just leave me alone about it okay!" she burst into tears and ran away.

Jackson stood up and looked at Miley with disappointment, "She never was like this with you and Oliver. What kind of friend are you? " and he too left and went to go find Lily.

Miley sighed, "Yes what kind of friend am I?" she had to talk to Oliver.

* * *

Jackson knocked on Lily's door, hoping she was home. No one answered but he heard someone crying. The door was locked so he opened it. There sat Lily on the couch with her knees to her chin, crying. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Lily about what my sister said. I know it was rude, but just ignore it. When I go home I'll talk to her."

"Jackson.." she sniffed, "I like you as a friend. I don't know why she thinks I like you more than that."

Jackson looked down and sighed, "I don't know either."

They sat like that for a long time. No one spoke or moved. Finally Jackson got up and said he had to go. Lily also stood up.

"Thanks Jackson." she hugged him and watched as he walked out the door. He was, it seemed, the only Stewart now that understood her.

-----------

Miley was on the phone with Oliver.

"Miley why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I don't know...I guess because I want her to be happy like we are. And it looks like she may be falling for Jackson, but she keeps denying it."

"Maybe it's because you keep saying that she is to her. Maybe your embarrassing her. She doesn't want to show her true feeling just yet. And if you keep bringing it up around her she never will. So give her time."

"Wow Oliver...have you been reading your mom's magazines again?"

"Yes. Hey I read them for situations like these."

"Whatever. Well I got to go, Jackson's going to be home anytime soon and knowing him he'll want to talk to me. Love ya." and she hung up.

Once she set the phone down Jackson came through the door, "Miley I need to talk to you." Perfect timing.

"Okay is here fine?" Miley said and Jackson nodded and he took a seat on the couch.

"Miley why did you say those thing to Lily today? You made her very upset, she was crying. You, being her best friend and all, are supposed to prevent that."

Miley sighed, "I don't know what happened. It's just she looked so happy. I thought..."

"She liked me...no she doesn't. I'm just a friend to her. You should apologize to her."

Was that disappointment on Jackson's face? Did he like Lily, "I know I promise I will. I miss talking to Lily."

"Don't do it today, she needs sometime to herself, okay?" he got and made his way upstairs to his room. It was late.

"Okay." and she too went to her room.

-------------------

Lily sat on her bed, her parents were home for now. It turned out they were going to be gone next weekend too. She was glad this was going to be the last week of school before summer. But that meant looking for colleges and she still hadn't decided on what she wanted to do yet. Oh well she had the whole summer to think about it. Her parents also said she didn't have to go to college right away. She could wait another year and figure out what she wanted to do.

Since her parents were going to be gone next weekend she thought about having a party. But who would she invite Oliver and Jackson? No Oliver wouldn't come unless Miley did, and Lily wasn't sure she was ready to forgive her just yet. Especially embarrassing her like that today, she probably had made Jackson uncomfortable too.

She smiled when she remembered how Jackson stopped by at her house to see if she was alright. Now that was a true friend. Unlike Miley. Suddenly she had an idea, she would act liked Jackson and if he asked her out she would say yes. That would surely make her upset. She smiled at the picture she made in her mind. All she had to do was act like she liked Jackson._ But would she be acting at all?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Hey everyone! I finally updated! Faster than last time so yea me!. But I won't be able to update for another two weeks because I'm going on vacation. But don't worry I'll update as soon as I get back. SO hopefully you enjoy this and when I come home again I have lots and lots of reviews!!_**

**_Axelrocks_**

**Chapter 5**

The phone rang and Lily got up to answer figuring it was probably Jackson, or she was hoping it was him anyway, wanting to know how she was doing. But it wasn't. Lily's heart sank when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello, Lily? Lily are you there? Please talk to me!" it was Miley probably calling to apologize. And she sounded desperate. But Lily wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Yes?" Lily sighed and waited, she didn't know if she could forgive Miley just yet. She had really hurt her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about the whole Jackson thing. I know I really hurt you. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Miley...I want to think about that. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Miley sounded sad.

"Well I gotta go. Bye." and she hung up on her. Lily sighed. She sank into her bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

--------------

When she woke the up the next morning she rubbed her eyes and stretched. Once she got dressed she grabbed the phone and dialed a number. It was Miley's.

"Hi Lily!" Miley answered happily.

"Hey Miley. Is Jackson home? Can I speak to him?" Lily almost felt bad.

"Yea...hold on...Jackson! Phone!" Miley sounded disappointed.

She heard Miley hand the phone over and Jackson said, "Hello...Lily?"

"Yea! I was wondering, if you weren't busy, maybe we can go to the beach for lunch. Then we can you know just hang out?" Lily was surprised she actually had enough courage to say that.

"Okay, sure! Sounds great!" Jackson was happy, "How about one o'clock?"

"Sounds great. Well I got to get ready so see you then. Bye!" she hung up with him and smiled to herself.

--------

Meanwhile on the other side. Jackson hung the phone up and jumped in the air happily. Miley looked at him, confused.

"What is that matter with you?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

"Nothing. I gotta go...see ya later Miley." then he ran out the house.

Miley didn't like this. What had Lily said to make him so happy? Well the only way to find out was too spy. Miley went out the door after Jackson and followed him. She had to know what Jackson and Lily were going to do.

----------

It was one-thirty and Lily and Jackson were almost done eating and were totally oblivious to Miley who was watching them intently. So far nothing exciting happened. They just ate, talked, and laughed. Lily was doing the most of the later. Was she really flirting with him? No it couldn't be! She doesn't like him. And yet she was. Something was going on here and Miley was going to find out.

------------

"So...um...you wanna go walk on the beach? It's a nice day...and the breeze feels good." Jackson asked after he had come back from throwing the garbage away.

"Sure...that sounds like fun." she stood up and her and Jackson made their way to the beach Miley following them all the way.

Once they got in the sand they took their shoes off and began walking in the warm sand. It felt good on their feet.

------------

It was almost sun set and Lily and Jackson were still walking on the shore. Suddenly Jackson lifted Lily up and ran into the water. He threw and she splashed in the water. Jackson got back out so she wouldn't pull him under.

He sat on the beach and waited for her. Finally she did come crawling out coughing up water. She glared at him, "Remind me...to kill...you...later." she collapsed on her back and gazed at the sky. It was beautiful with the oranges and the pinks of the sunset. It looked so romantic.

Jackson was now kneeling over her, "Are you alright?" his face looked a little guilty and she let him off the hook.

"I'm fine." She smiled up at him.

"Good." then he leaned forward and kissed her. If she wasn't breathless before she was now.

------------

"Oh my God." Miley said to herself as she saw Jackson kiss Lily. She never expected that to happen. And by the looks of it neither had Lily. Because she sat straight up afterward. She could hear what they were saying from here.

"I'm so sorry...I d-didn't mean to do that." Jackson stood up and helped Lily up also.

"N-no it was okay...I rather liked that." she grabbed his hand and looked in his face and smiled.

Jackson sighed with relief, "You know what I better head home Miley is probably worried about me. Come on I gotta take you home." they walked hand in hand off the beach.

-----------

Lily smiled her and Jackson were finally going to date. Now all she had to do was tell Miley. Suddenly someone yanked her around a corner. _Or she could have found out. _She somehow knew Miley was watching them and she really didn't care.

"Lily where are you?" he looked around the corner and saw Miley and Lily facing each other, "I'll give you too a minute." and he left.

"I thought you didn't like him?!" Miley started off immediately.

"I d-d-don't I just wanted to go out with him to make you angry." Lily said boldly. Knowing full well what she said wasn't true. Not at all.

Miley was taken aback, "But I'm not angry."

"Okay fine then I'll tell him about what I was going to do. He'll understand he's _your _brother."

"But, Lily, what about what happened on the beach?"

"Yea what about that?" came a second voice behind her, she turned and saw Jackson, "I thought you really cared for me, but I found out it all was a fake." he turned and ran.

"Jackson wait!" Lily yelled, but he was already gone.

Then she began to cry, she looked back to Miley then she too ran.

Miley was left alone. Was Lily ever going to forgive her? She wouldn't forgive her, if she was Lily.

------------

Lily burst through the door of her room and jumped on her bed and cried in her pillow. Her parents weren't home. So they weren't there to comfort her. She realized now it all wasn't fake. She really liked Jackson and she really liked his kiss. But she blew it. This time it wasn't Miley but herself. She had Jackson as her boyfriend, but then she lost him. And she didn't even know if she was going to get him back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone! This is the last chapter and then the epilogue. I didn't know until after I was writing it that I was finished. I hoped everyone liked it. And soon I'll write the epilogue. I might do a third one...I'm not sure...that's somewhere far in the future. REAL FAR lol Hoped you enjoyed it!!**

**Chapter 6**

The door bell rang and Miley went to answer it. She was greeted by with a hug. A sobbing Lily clung to her.

"Miley I'm so sorry...I forgive you now! You were right I liked Jackson. You were right I was wrong. I want to be friends again! Oh Miley help me!" Lily said in a rush, her tears were soaking through Miley's shirt.

"Whoa Lily calm down...calm down...come on let's go talk on the couch and maybe we can straighten this all out." Miley led her to the couch and sat.

"Miley I'm so sorry for being stubborn," Lily started right away, "I forgive you...and I hope you can forgive me."

Miley hugged her, "Of course I forgive you. Your my bestest friend!"

"I admit I really like Jackson...but now he's gone. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I thought if I went out with him it would make you mad. But it didn't. Instead I had a really good time, and then I ruined it." Lily had tears going down her face.

"It's okay...maybe you can talk to him...he'll understand." Miley tried to comfort her.

"Okay...where is he?" Lily asked.

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry Lily he went back to college."

--------

Jackson got out of his car and looked up at his dorm. He hadn't expected to come home this early. When he found out about Lily using him he had to get out of there. He couldn't bare to see her face again...he loved her. But she didn't love him.

He went in his car to grab his laptop, but found it wasn't there. He must have left it at home. Now he had to drive all the way back to get it. This day wasn't going so well for him. He sighed, hopped back in to his car and drove off.

------

Lily began crying again...Jackson would never forgive her and her heart would always be broken.

"Lily I think you need some rest. Here lay down on the couch and sleep a little and maybe when you wake up you'll feel much better." Miley suggested.

And Lily agreed she was tired, she had stayed up most of the night crying and hardly got any sleep. Maybe if she got some sleep she could think straight. So she laid down and rest her head on a pillow and she was quickly asleep.

Miley sighed with relief. She was afraid Lily was going to cry herself sick. She was really taking this hard, she obviously really cared for her brother. Personally Miley couldn't see what Lily saw in him. But Miley was his sister and she wasn't supposed to like him like that. It would be gross.

She sat on a chair by the couch and was surprised to see herself nodding off. She was tired too.

---------

Miley jerked her head up. What was that? She looked outside and it was dark, and she saw Lily was still sleeping. What had woken her up? There! She heard it again...it sounded like a car door! She rushed to the door and saw Jackson walking to it. What was he doing back. That's exactly what she asked him when he walked through the door.

"I forgot my laptop, so I had to come back and get it!" Jackson wasn't in the mood to deal with his little sister.

"Shh!! You'll wake Lily, she needs her sleep!" Miley warned.

"Lily?!" he froze in his tracks. She was here? Why? Probably to gloat to Miley on how she had gotten him. He didn't want to go a step further.

"Hey, Miley can you go get it for me. It's on the desk in my room." Jackson asked.

Miley sighed, "Fine, since I love you so much." She stuck her tongue out at him then she trudged up the stairs.

Suddenly he heard a voice, "Miley is that you? Miley?" he saw Lily sit up and look directly at him. She jumped with surprise.

"Jackson when did you get here?"

He didn't answer and he was surprised to see tears glisten in her eyes. Did she really care for him after all?

"Jackson," she stood up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I wanted to go out with you because I wanted to make Miley mad. But then I soon realized that I wanted to go out with you because I really liked you. Please forgive me!" Lily pleaded.

Miley came down the stairs then and handed Jackson his laptop. Jackson looked at Lily, "No." and he walked out the door.

Lily ran after him. She watched as he got in his car, "Jackson please don't go! I love you!"

----------

What?! Did she just say she loved him? No it couldn't be! She was probably going to use him again. He rolled up his window and drove off. He wasn't going to fall for her any of her lies again.

---------

Lily fell to her knees when she watched him leave. She began to cry uncontrollably. Miley ran out to comfort her. She was angry. Angry that Jackson would treat Lily like that after she apologized and admitted her feelings for him. What was his problem? Couldn't he see that he was breaking Lily's heart?

Miley had an idea, her and Oliver would drive to Jackson's college make him come back. Then they would make him see how much Lily cared for him.

She helped Lily to her feet, "Come on Lily you can sleep in my bed, remember we have school tomorrow."

---------

Lily's words kept repeating themselves in Jackson's head._ Jackson please don't go! I love you!_ Was it true? There had been a couple of times Jackson wanted to turn around and head home so he could hold Lily in his arms. But what if it was a act, trying to use him again. When she was asking for forgiveness he had seen truth in her eyes, but he couldn't seem to believe her.

Jackson sighed he knew he was going to have a restless night.

----------

"Lily time to wake up. School!" Miley gently shook her awake.

Lily looked up at Miley, her eyes were all puffy from crying yesterday. _Nothing make up couldn't fix!_ Lily reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. She was glad tomorrow was the last day of school before summer break. But then she would have to pick what career she wanted and what college she wanted to go to. Too many decisions. She ate breakfast and took the bus with Miley to school.

It was a very uneventful day and Lily was glad to come home and rest. She tried to forget about Jackson but couldn't. She probably would never be able to.

--------

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He was going home. Back to Lily he needed her! She really did love him, and she brought joy to his life. He jumped in his car and drove off. Forgetting to change into regular clothes.

--------  
"Miley I better go...my parents are probably worried about me." Lily said as she stood up from the couch. The sun was going down and it was almost night.

"Okay be careful out there." Miley gave her hug and Lily walked out the door. Suddenly a car drove in the driveway.

Lily gasped _No it couldn't be!_ But it was. At the sight of her Jackson quickly opened the door and ran to her. He gathered her in his arms.

"Lily Lily. My Lily, I love you. I'm so sorry for not believing you."

Lily smiled up at him, "Jackson I love you too and I will always forgive you. No matter what."

They kissed each other. Obviously to Miley who was watching the whole time with a smile on her face. Love was so great!

----------

Jackson stood before his class with his paper. The paper about Lily, he cleared his voice and read it.

_"Lily Trescott: A friend._

_Lily wasn't really my friend. He was always the girl that was over, because she was my sisters friend. I never really talked to her until I wrote this paper. Lily is a nice girl, and she has a caring heart. She loves her friends and family. If anyone did anything to hurt either her friends or family she would search for the culprit and beat them. She's not to be pushed around and has a mind of her own. She loves skateboarding and the band Green Day. Not only is Lily Trescott my sister's friend, but mine too."_ Everyone clapped for him and Jackson took his seat. In his mind he said:

_Lily Trescott the girl I love._

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is the last chapter. *tears* I had so much fun writing these and I am so glad so many people liked it. I wanted to make another but i don't know how...since Miley, Oliver, Lily and Jackson are already married. So this is probably the last one...unless I think of something. Well I hope you all enjoy and thank you!**

**Epilogue**

_**Three years later**_

Lily shivered, and pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders. She smiled as Jackson came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly she felt warmer.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked, his voiced muffled.

"Yes." she turned around and kissed him, "Thank you...I don't know how this night can get any better." she walked on the sidewalk and spun around arms wide catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"Really are you sure?" asked Jackson still behind her.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she turned and saw Jackson kneeling on one knee. He took her hand in his.

"Lily Trescott...will you marry me?"

She had been waiting for those words forever, she could barely control her happiness.

She jumped into his arms. "Yes!"

--------

Isn't weird how really good friends can sense what the other is feeling? Miley smiled to herself when she felt a rush of excitement pass through her. She knew that Jackson had asked Lily to be his wife. Now as she sat across from Oliver at a fine resturant she wished the same would happen to her.

Oliver looked at her and smiled, his palm were sweating and he fingered the ring he held. He better ask her now because he might lose it.

He cleared his throat, "Uh Miley I have to ask you...something." he got up and kneeled at her feet and she smiled, "Will you Miley Stewart marry me, Oliver Oken."

Of course Smokin' Oken." she stood up, along with him and they hugged one another. This was a happy day for both her and Lily.

---------

Lily and Miley had a double wedding, as best friends should. And they both went to the bahamas for their honeymoons.

_**Seven years later**_

Lily and Jackson had two kids, a boy and a girl. Hannah is six, and Robbie Ray is one and a half. Hannah looked like the Hannah Montana because she inherited both Lily's and Jackson's blond hair. Miley would joke and tell them that she was going to be the next _real _Hannah Montana. Well you never know what's going to happen in the future.

Miley and Oliver had twin girls and their names are Lily and Lola, both six. Lily, Lola, and Hannah were best friends and stay that way forever.

Miley is still Hannah Montana but not as famous, especially since after having kids. Every once in awhile she'll have a concert and many of her old fans would intend. Now that she had a family she was thinking of retiring her singing career and spend more time with her family and friends.

_With a new attitude, everything can change_  
_Make it how ya want it to be_  
_Staying mad, why do that... give yourself a break_  
_Laugh about it and you'll see!_

_Life's what you make it,_  
_So lets make it rock_  
_make it rock_  
_Life's what you make it_  
_So Come on, come on... come on_

_Why be sad, broken hearted_  
_There's so much to do..._  
_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_Life is hard or it's a party_  
_The choice is up to you_

_With a new attitude, everything can change_  
_Make it how ya want it to be_  
_Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break_  
_I know you wanna party with me..._

_Life's what you make it_  
_So Let's make it rock_  
_Life's what you make it so come on, come on, come on_  
_Everybody now[_  
_Let's celebrate it, join in everyone_  
_You Decide_  
_Cause life's...what you make it!_

_Things are lookin' up_  
_Any time you want_  
_All ya gotta do is realize that_  
_It's under your control_  
_So let the good times Rock and Roll!_

_Do do do do it now!_  
_Aaaaaaah ow!_  
_Alright!_  
_lets get this party started_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_now thats a party_  
_yeah yeah._

_Life's what you make it_  
_So Let's make it rock_  
_(Lets make it rock!)_  
_Life's what you make it_  
_So come on, come on, come on_

_Lets celebrate it_  
_Join in everyone_  
_You decide cause life's... what you make it_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all you Hannah Montana readers! You're all probably wondering why you recieved an alert to this story even though it was finished a long time ago. But I have a question for you all. I know Hannah Montana the tv show is now over but are any of you still interested in reading a Hannah Montana fan fic because I have a new idea for one?

Please let me know in a review or message. And if you would like to know the plot of the story please let me know as well. But I will tell you it will be Lily/Jackson and maybe Miley/Oliver.

I know Oliver and Lily are technically a couple in the series but I'm dead set on Lily and Jackson being together!

~Axelrocks~


End file.
